There she goes
by Contradicting contradictions
Summary: Rose is the Dark Lords daughter. Ever since she was little, she knew she would be involved in an arranged marriage, but she never knew to who. Read and find out! First story-please review good or bad. Some questionable scenes will be marked in beginning
1. Chapter 1

My whole life was a mystery, hidden from me. I knew very little about my past, and even less about my future. The only thing I was ever sure of was the present.

I know I was orphaned very young, that my mother had not cared for me, and that my father, Lord Voldemort, did not want to let me go, but was forced to when Harry Potter killed him.

I also know that I will be getting married to a wizard, hand-picked by my father. From what I understand, the wedding will happen over the summer break.

I do not go by my given name for obvious safety reasons, but by my adoptive family's name, Zambini.

Rose Merope Riddle. Ironically, I look nothing like a rose; my hair is naturally light brown, but I have been dieing it a dark red color since third year, and my eyes were not green, but an ugly hazel color. I was short as well, thanks to my mother, only five foot four. My boobs were too small, and my butt too big, and my things too round.

Pansy Parkinson was my best friend. She was a fairly average girl, with silky black hair that flowed to her waist. She was almost two inches taller than me, with fuller breasts, and a rounder butt. She was much tanner than me, with deep chocolate brown eyes. However, her face looked slightly like that of a pug.

Pansy and I were sitting in our normal compartment on the Hogwarts Express towards the back of the train, on our way home for the summer holidays.

"I don't know anything about this wedding other than the date; July sixth. My father is booking the place, and tomorrow I am going shopping my mine and the bridesmaids' dresses. You are coming, right?" I asked Pansy.

"Yeah, mom and dad talked to the Dark Lord, and he said it was not a problem that I come home with you.' She explained.

"Ok, sounds cool. Hey Pansy, what do you think of this dress?" I asked her. It was a mix between a cream and a mocha color, with a tight bodice, and it flared out past the models hips.

"It's beautiful, but what about the color; will it clash with other bridesmaids skin tone's?" She asked, already knowing it wont look bad with her skin, because she already ad several gowns in that color.

"No I don't think it will; everyone is fairly dark skinned."

"Ok, good. Do you have an idea of what you want your dress to look like?"

"Like the bridesmaids', only in white. At least, I think that is what I want."

"Sounds good. I wonder who your husband will be."

***

When the train pulled in to King's Cross station, Pansy and I gathered our things and waited in the long line of students waiting to go home. When the guard nodded to us, signaling it was clear, we walked out, through the barrier and into the muggle world.

"Aunt Sam!" I cried running towards my adoptive mother. Aunt Sam had light blond hair cut to her pointed chin. Her green eyes were shining with happiness, and she left the side of the man holding tightly onto her.

"Oh Rose, you look so pretty!" She hugged me; the vela in her making her appear even more radiant.

"So do you Aunt Sam!"

"Come over here, I have someone very important for you to meet." She dragged me over to the man who wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Rose, this is my husband, Richard. Richard this is mine and now your adoptive daughter." Aunt Sam said smiling happily.

"Hello Rose, I am going to be your new father! I am sure we will get along just wonderfully." He said very enthusiastically. Richard had to be at least twenty years older than Sam, but then again, she never married for love but for money. She divorced or killed them in either a few months or a year anyway.

"Hi Dick, may I call you Dick?" He nodded looking confused. "Well I have a father for your information. Excuse me; I need to go find my brother. Come on Pansy." Pansy and I walked away from Aunt Sam and Richard to fine my 'brother' Blaise. We found him leaning against a pillar, talking with his friend Draco Malfoy, completely ignoring the pretty blond who had latched on to him.

"Pay up," I said once we had reached the two. Blaise's eyebrows shot towards the sky.

"Excuse me?" He asked. Blaise was a good looking black boy, with high cheekbones and slanted eyes with shaggy black hair and well defined muscles.

"No, there is no excuse fore you, but you owe me six galleons." I said smugly.

"What for?"

"Look over there," Pansy pointed towards Aunt Sam and Richard, who were now gazing into each others eyes.

"Damn, how do you always figure out when she has a new guy?" Blaise asked.

"I'm a girl, I know these things. Now pay up," Blaise grudgingly handed the money over, frowning.

"Oh cheer up Blaise; you can make your money back. How long to you think they will last?"  
"Depends, are they married yet?" He asked.

"Yeah, last month; Bahaman wedding."

"Three months." He said confidently.

"Ten weeks; he pulled the, 'I'm your new daddy," line already." I explained smiling.

"OH never mind, I change my bet; two months on the dot." We shook on our bet and I pulled to Pansy.

"You almost ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." She said. "Are you coming as well Draco?" The blond haired boy perked upon hearing his name.

"What was that?" He asked, blond brows furrowed in concentration. Draco was six-one, one inch taller than Blaise, and had long white blond hair. His eyes were a mix between a stormy grey and ice blue but he was beautiful none-the-less.

"Yes, I am. Are you?" He asked politely.

"Yes, I have to help Rose plan her wed-" She stopped abruptly when I elbowed her in the stomach. "Help Rose plan her weather project for Ancient Runes?" She drifted off unsure of herself.

"Oh well that sounds like fun." He smirked, knowing Pansy was lying.

"Blaise, lets go, I want to get home!" I shout to my brother who detached himself from the leech, promised to write her over holiday and joined the three of us.

"You won't write her once will you?" I asked as we walked towards Sam and Richard.

"Only if I get lonely." He smirked.

"Animals," Pansy and I whispered together as we joined Sam and Richard and apparated out of the train station.


	2. Chapter 2

"What about these?" Sam fingered a bouquet of pink and blue hydrangea. Aunt Sam, Pansy, and I were browsing through Patty's flower shop for wedding flowers.

"They are too bright. I want something that will blend in and go with the theme, but not be washed out by my dress." I explain.

"Is there a particular flower that you wish to have for the wedding?" Patty, the owner asked chasing us through the store. She was an overweight woman, and was breathing heavily due to our fast paced browsing.

"I do not really know flower types. I want something that will stand out, but blend in at the same time. Does that make sense?" I questioned Pansy who shrugged.

"What about these?" She asked holding up a lily.

"Oh my, they are perfect! That is exactly what I want. Good eye Pansy!" I cried.

"We will take these." Aunt Sam said filling out an order form.

***

"So tomorrow is dress hopping?" Pansy asked as we prepared ourselves for bed later that night.

"Yeah, I am exhausted just from flowers; I will be falling over after dresses." I sighed.

"Yeah same. Who would have ever thought shopping could be so exhausting?" Pansy sighed putting on a pair of cotton shorts.

We continued to talk softly until someone lightly knocked on the door.

"Yes?" I asked as Sam poked her head in.

"Your father would like to see you in the office, Rose." She told me. I nodded, grabbing a pair of green sweatpants to put over my too short shorts, and threw my hair into a messy bun and slid some bobby pins in to keep the small hairs in place.

I wished Pansy good night incase she fell asleep before I got back and walked down tot eh second floor office used for most of the death eater meetings. I knocked timidly; suddenly aware of how casual and unpresentable I appeared.

_"Come in."_ A voice slithered out in Parsletounge, the snake language. I opened the heavy door and walked into the dimly light circular office.

"Hello Rose. Rockwood, Malfoy we will finish this later." Father said to two hooded and cloaked figures they nodded, bowed, and walked out of the room leaving my father and I alone.

"Please sit down, Rose." He beckoned towards a wooden chair in front of the desk he was sitting at. I did, constantly shifting my weight.

"I trust there is a reasonable explanation for your attire?"

"Yes father; Pansy and I were just about to go to bed. I am sorry." I said sincerely.

"It is alright child. I merely wish to speak with you about the wedding; how is it going?" He asked resting his chin on his pale fingers.

"We found flowers today; we are getting lily's," His red eyes flashed. "And tomorrow we are going shopping for the bridesmaids' dresses and my dress." I continued ignoring the flash of his eyes.

"Good," He nodded. "Can't say I am too pleased with the flower choice, but I can live with it. Now I wish to talk to you about your future.

"Your honeymoon I a two-week vacation in Rom, which I will be paying for, however, I will be visiting once a week to make sure you two are getting along well."

"Thank you father," He nodded.

"The man you are marrying will have total control over you; I want you to understand that. Marriage is not something to be taken lightly. It is an ever lasting contract between two people. Divorce is not an option, and at all times when in public you must give the impression of happiness, even if you are miserable.

"This marriage is a great match, Rose; I would not give you to the family if I did not trust them."

"I trust your judgment, Father, but are we expected to have children?" I asked and he nodded, smiling slightly. "But what if we don't like each other enough for that level of-of," I struggled for the right world. "Intimacy. Or what if one of us is defective or something?"

"Than we will deal with that when the time comes. Unless you have any other questions that is all."

"No, I have no other questions; good night, father."

"Good night my flower."

***

Thunder rolled through the manor as lightening light up the sky. I Iooked to my left where Pansy was sleeping soundly, softly snoring on the other half of my king sized bed.

"Pansy, wake up," I whispered lightly, shaking her.

"Okay, whatever you say, Rose." She yawned and turned over, snuggling deeper into the covers. I smiled lightly and put my glasses on and steeped out of my room, shutting the door softly behind me.

I walked down the two flights of stairs to the first story and out the back door to the small veranda covered by a tent. I sat on one of the wicker chairs, curled up, my chin resting on my knees.

"What are you crazy? You could get him by lightening!" I turned around and saw Draco standing in a pair of shorts and an oversized slytherin shirt.

"Come here," I beckoned him forward. He sat in the chain next to me, looking out into the rain.

"What now?" He asked.

"Just wait." I said. We sat in silence, listening to the rain hit the patio not veered by the overhand until the loudest rumble of thunder yet echoed through the clouds. Moments later the sky light up and the world seemed to freeze. You could see the plash of the rain drops hitting leaves, petals, and stone. , and see them freeze mid fall. The small pond was filled with ripples crashing into each other.

It was picturesque, and just as soon as it started it stopped and we were immerged in partial darkness once again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow," He said as if I had just wasted five minutes of his life, which I probably did.

"I am sorry; I should not have asked you to wait out here for nothing." I sighed getting out of my chair and walking into the manor.

"Why are you even up?" Draco asked following me around the first floor of the house.

"I cannot sleep during storms. I never have been able to," I explained. "What are you doing up?" I countered.

"The thunder is too loud," He explained as we reached the stair case and I nodded in understanding.

"So you are betrothed?" He asked and I froze, mid-step.

"How the hell do you know about that?" I whirled around.

"Please," He smirked sauntering up to me. "Every death-eater and death-eater-to-be knows about that. It is all anyone can talk about; who is the lucky, or in your case un-lucky man?" _Snap!_

"How dare you speak to me like that! If my father ever found it-" I yelled after smacking him clean across the cheek.

"If your father ever found out you hit me you would have bigger problems than what I said to you," He seethed grabbing a tight hold on my arms. "I am Draco Malfoy and you will respect me, damn-it!"

"I do not respect slimy ferrets that have to hurt girls to feel good about themselves." I snapped and his grip tightened, causing me to wince. I ripped my arms out of his grasp and ran up the stairs, disappearing into the shadows, leaving the pale boy in the eerily lit entrance hall.

***

"Mistress," A squeaky voice spoke softly and tiny hands shook my body slightly. "Miss must get up now! Violet has orders to wake mistress up in time for breakfast!" I opened one eye to see two large tennis ball sized ones staring back at me. I screamed slightly, jumping back in shock and Violet, the house elf screamed as well.

"Oh, mistress, Violet is sorry. Violet did not mean to frighten mistress!" The small house elf yelled in fright.

"I am not going to hurt you so stop your yelling. Now why did you wake me up?" I demanded, my pulse returning to normal.

"Master has requested you and Miss Parkinson be downstairs for breakfast this morning, miss."

"You mean my father?" I asked and Violet nodded, playing with the frayed edges of her make-shift dress which was really an old pillow-case. I sighed, rubbing sleep from my eyes. "Alright, tell him we will be down in about thirty minutes." Violet nodded and apparated out of the room with a loud snap of her fingers. I sighed, looking at my clock which read 7:37 and I groaned. The storm had not ended until 2:10 and I can never sleep when there a storm.

I rolled out of bed and stumbled to my dresser, half blind without my glasses on and grabbed a pair of under garments, black slim-fitting pants, and a collared dark shirt and walked into my bathroom.

Ten minutes later I walked out fully changed and washed to see Pansy still asleep in my bed.

"Pansy, Pansy wake up; father wants us downstairs for breakfast in twenty minutes." I whispered waking her up. She groaned, nodded, and walked to the bathroom like a zombie. I chuckled slightly and put on my make-up, some eye liner and a small amount of mascara on my top lashes.

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free." I sang along to my CD player, my favorite muggle invention. Pansy could not see what was so wonderful about it, but it truly fascinated me how the dirty and stupid muggles could create something so advanced in technology without magic.

"Tell me how do I look?" Pansy asked, emerging from the bathroom. She had on a black mini-skirt and a deep red polo shirt which accented her dark skin nicely.

"Like you are trying to empress Blaise," I smiled.

"Do I really? I do not want to look like I am trying too hard. Maybe I should change; do you have clothes I can borrow?" She asked lost in her own thoughts.

"Pansy, calm down I was joking! You look like Blaise will fall over himself. Now let's go, I am hungry!" She laughed and followed me out my door and down the stairs to the dining room.

***

"Okay what about this one?" I asked stepping out of the dressing room for the twentieth time in the last hour and a half. I walked over to the pedestal and stood on it as Pansy, Narcissia Malfoy, and Bellatrix Lestrange all gathered around me judging each wedding dress.

"It looks like the Yule ball dress from hell," Pansy commented her mouth hanging open. (.com/bridal_gowns_?stid=2980&prodgroup=247)

"Okay, so I guess that one is a no," I said walking off the pedestal and back to the small closet they call a dressing room. "Okay, so how about this one?" I asked stepping out.

"Oh I like this one; it's very elegant, yet very simple. Like you my dear," Bella commented and I smiled, not sure if it was a compliment or an insult. (.com/bridal_gowns_?stid=2995&prodgroup=247)

"So what rack does this one go on?" I asked.

"The maybe one?" Pansy suggested and I nodded. I took off the dress and threw it on the 'maybe' rack which had two other dresses on it that we were considering.

"Ew," I said from inside the dressing room.

"What is it?" Narcissa asked.

"If the ugliest Yule ball dress and Grangers fashion sense had a baby, this is what it would look like." I said and the three ladies laughed, but immediately stopped once I came out.

"Oh my God, Rose you look like some one is holding a fan under your dress and its making it poof out!" Pansy laughed. (.com/bridal_gowns_?stid=2039&prodgroup=247)

"Well I think she should take it," Bella said completely serious and we all stopped our antics to look at her strangely. "I mean come on, who would _not_ want that dress!" Then she smiled and started to laugh slightly. "I cannot believe you guys thought I was serious! Rose is right though, it looks like something the mud-blood would wear!"

I went back into the dressing room to try on yet another dress.

"Rose, how many more?" Pansy asked obviously tired. I did not blame her in all honesty. It was nearing four-o-clock and we had been shopping since ten.

"Three," I counted. "Not including the one I am trying on now." She groaned loudly from the other side of the curtain.

"When I get married remind me to never bring another person dress shopping with me." She said slouched over a chair.

"Duly noted," I said coming out of the curtain. (.com/bridal_gowns_?stid=1898&prodgroup=247)

"Oh I think that is the one," Bella said coming closer to inspect it. "It is elegant and fancy, without being over the top."

"This beaded work is just beautiful," Narcissa said running her fingers over the beaded flowers on the train.

"Pansy?" I asked turning to my best friend for her opinion.

"It is amazing! Oh, Rose, you look so grown up. I do not want you to get married! What will happen to our friendship?" She cried flinging her arms around me.

"Hey there, remember what we promised each other in third year?" I asked and she nodded slightly. "Chicks before dicks, and that still stands, even when I am married. If you ever need me, just come by or owl; I've never minded before and that wont change when I am married." She nodded smiling.

"So I think you should get this one because it is the first one we have all agreed on," Narcissa said. "But the choice is ultimately up to you."

"No," I said. "This is the dress."


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank God I cannot get a divorce; I would hex myself if I had to try on that many dresses again!" I told Pansy as we walked through the gardens.

"Yeah, that defiantly did suck," She agreed. "Do you think you will be happy as a married woman?" Pansy asked.

"I do not know. I hope I do; I hope I can be friends with my husband." I sighed deeply, lost in thoughts. "I mean can you imagine that? How can you live and produce an heir if you cannot even have a meal or a civilized conversation with the person?"

"Rose, I doubt you will have any problems. You get along with almost everyone and your father would not just give you away if he did not trust the family." Pansy reassured me.

"Yeah, well, I get along with you, but that doesn't mean I would sleep with you!" I cried throwing myself to the ground and putting my head in my hands.

"Rose," Pansy put her hands on m back awkwardly. "Honey, don't worry about it. Your father knows you and would not arrange a marriage with someone he did not see fit. He picked the best man for the job."

"He picked the best man to produce an heir! He does not care about my happiness but rather a successful second generation of death eaters!" I cried.

"Oh please, Rose why would he pick a person to marry you if he knew you would not like them and would just have an affair? Do you remember when he picked out your dress to your birthday party last year and you told him you would not wear it like that but he did not believe you? So what did you do? You re-designed the dress so it was more 'you'." I nodded. "And it was because he did not take your opinion into account, and he learned his lesson. Why would he do that with something you need to live with until you die?" She asked.

"Yeah I guess you are right." I sighed.

"Of course I am right. I am always right," She smiled at me and I smiled back. "Now lets go get ready for your bacheloret party!" Pansy grabbed my hand, pulling me up, and whisking me into the manor.

***

The clock chimed seven just as Pansy and I finished sound proofing my room for later in the night when Aunt Sam poked her head in the room. "Girls Tracy has just arrived." She said. We nodded and strolled down t the ballroom which was serving as our party room until ten when we would move to my room.

Tracy, a slytherin a year below us with blond curly hair and bas skin was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room holding a box slightly smaller then a shoe box.

"Hey Tracy, how are you?" I asked lightly hugging her.

"Good thanks. Um, here, my mom got this but I do not think you want to open it." She said blushing.

"Thanks Tracy," I smiled and handed the present to Pansy who put it on the empty table.

Slowly more people began to arrive and I was lost in a sea of hugs, smiles, and presents.

"Uh, excuse me everyone, we are going to start this little shin-dig with opening presents," Pansy said using the sornus charm to amplify her voice. "So if you could all take a seat so we can get started that would be great, thanks." She lifted the charm and everyone began to take a seat, quietly whispering to their neighbors.

I sat down on a large leather coach, the pile of presents surrounding me.

"Okay," I said and everyone quieted down almost immediately. "So I really want to open Tracy's present first since she said that I would not want to and I am very curious to see what it is."

"Oh God no!" Tracy groaned and giggles erupted all over. Pansy handed me the neatly wrapped package, "Thanks," I said tearing open the paper. Inside was a box so I opened the box, but quickly shut it.

"Um," My cheeks had turned slightly pink. "Does it come with directions?"

"I do not think so, sorry." Tracy said also embarrassed.  
"Come on, Rose. Hold it up!" Someone shouted causing several other girls to join in.

Wordlessly I complied sliding the lid off and holding up the lacy black material. It was black lingerie with a lot of lace and several holes, and the girls roared with laughter upon seeing it.

I smiled, thanked Tracy and moved on to the next present. Twenty minutes later I had several more pairs of lingerie then I ever imagined and several odd trinkets that I did not know the use for.

"Okay, there is one present left," Pansy said. "But this one was a little big to be put in a box; I will go get it." She bounded off, leaving me sitting on the couch looking confused and an awkward silence settled over the remaining girls and me.

Sounds of a struggle reached our ears and we all looked into the hallway where Pansy was wrestling with something the same size as her, sloppily wrapped with a bow on top.

"Rose, come out here, I cannot get it any further!" Pansy cried. I laughed and did so, leading the pack of thirty girls to the hall way.

"This is from your father, Blaise, and I," She smiled and I ripped the paper starting at the top.

"Ah! Oh my gosh, no way!" I jumped on the present which caught me and we laughed hugging each other tightly. "Courtney, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Rose." She hugged me back. Courtney was my best friend along with Pansy who moved two years ago to Italy, leaving all of her friends behind. We talked frequently via owl and visited each other two or three times a year, and I had not seen her since Christmas.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, setting my feet back on the ground.

"I came to visit you, silly! You really thought I was going to miss your wedding? By the way, who are you getting married to?" She asked.

"I do not know," I sighed and everyone laughed.

"Okay, well this should be an interesting wedding!" We released our grip on each other and took each others appearance in. Court had let her black hair grow to her waist and some short strands went wild around her face. She was still short, only 5'2 and a half but had become more tan which I thought impossible.

"Okay, you will remember when we did this last; mattress surfing!" I yelled and she laughed, and the other girls cheered. We ran to the entrance hall where a large slide was already set up with dozens of mattresses of all sizes were scattered throughout the hall.

"Would you care to do the honors, Rose?" Pansy asked regarding being the first to slide down.

"Of course, dear Pansy," I smiled, set a single mattress near the beginning of the slide and backed up to the wall before sprinting and leaping onto the mattress. I sailed through the air screaming in delight and fright at the same time, then slid to a stop, smiling and screaming, "Who thinks they can beat me?" Girls screamed, grabbing mattresses of their own and we were lost in our party, drunk on fun and each others energy.

***

It was now ten o clock and we had retired to my large room, which was made even larger by magic to accommodate everyone, even though half of the girls had left already.

"Look at what I found!" I yelled digging under my bed for the game we all loved to play.

"Haha, I remember that game!" Courtney laughed and I opened the box, picking up a card.

"What is it?" Pansy asked confused.

"It is called 'Dirty Minds' and there are three clues on the card that are phrased to make the person think of something dirty, but they are really every day things," I explained. "So for example, Pansy; I'm long, hard, and powered by batteries,  
I give off a steady stream, people grope for me in the dark. What am I?" I asked.

"A dildo?" She guessed.

"No Pansy! You have a dirty mind! It's a torch!" I laughed.

"Okay, I want to see what you say; Schwarzenegger ahs a long one, Spike Lee has a short one, the Pope doesn't use his. What is it?" She asked.

"A last name," I say without hesitation. "I have had that one like, ten times." I explained.

"Okay fine, how about this one; if you really want me, you are going to have to expose yourself. If you get naked, I'll be all over you, but you should use protection or else you could get a nasty disease."

"Uh," I racked my brain for the answer. "Damn I have no clue."

"A suntan," Pansy smiled.

"My shaft is long and tasty, you can shove me in your spilt, the older I am, the softer I become." Tracy read. A chorus of 'penises' was heard but Courtney beat me to the right answer.

"Banana!" She cried and smiled triumphantly.

***

"So, should it be a white wedding or not?" Opal one of my friends asked around one in the morning.

"Yeah," I sighed hesitantly and Pansy's head shot up.

"Really? Is that why you and Jon broke up?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, Aunt Sam gave me the lecture and I told him I could not sleep with him and he dumped me. That is why I was so upset, because I did not think he was just using me, but it turns out he was."

"Well good for you, Rose." Opal smiled. "I wish I could say the same, however."

"Spill!" We squealed, no longer tired, but wide awake and Opal grinned.

"Well," She said before launching into the full story.


	5. Chapter 5

"Rough night?" Someone asked as I walked into the breakfast bar. I merely groaned in response and laughter greeted me. I opened my eyes slightly to see Draco sitting on a bar stool eating eggs and bacon, smirking at me.

"You could say that. My head is pounding." I complained holding it for emphasis. I stumbled over to him, taking a seat on the stool next to him and he snapped his fingers.

"Yes, master called Bubbles?" A house-elf apparated with a loud _crack!_

"Bring two aspirin, a glass of water, and some toast as fast as you can." Draco ordered the elf who bowed, and disapparated with an equally loud _crack_ making me groan.

"How much did you have to drink?" He asked me smirking at my discomfort.

"Not much, seven or eight of us split three fire whiskeys."

"Here is masters' food and medicine." Bubbles said apparating again and placing the food on the table before leaving once again.

"Here, take the aspirin and eat some toast; you will feel better." Draco said holding the tall glass of water out to me. I took the aspirin, but the toast I was not so eager.

"I think if I eat anything I will throw up." I said.

"No, you won't; trust me, you need to eat." He said, and the funny thing is I did trust him. I do not know why because we were never very close, but I trusted Draco Malfoy. I smiled weakly and took a small bite of toast, then realizing how hungry I was and devoured all three slices on the plate in front of me.

"See, don't you feel better now?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes, thank you, Draco." I got up and kissed his cheek lightly and left, leaving a puzzled blond Slytherin behind.

"She kissed me?" He questioned.

***

Two weeks passed and today was the day, the day I would marry 'the one'. Pansy and Courtney had spent the night and the three of us were bustling about, trying to get as much done as we could.

My dress, shoes, make-up, and other necessities had been sent over to the place where the wedding would be held, which I still did not know. I apparated there using side-along apparition with Narcissa Malfoy.

My hair was straightened and parted to the side, held back by combs with plant life on them. My make-up was simple and natural looking; blush, mascara, eyeliner, and white eye shadow. I put on my dress, careful not to mess the make up nor my hair which had taken three hours combined, and slipped my shoes on my feet, simple white pumps. My veil was held in place by a headband that matched the combs in my hair, and I wore similar earrings and necklace.

"Nervous?" Pansy asked me.

"Terrified," I replied throwing my veil over my face.

"Rose there is no reason to be scared. We have been over this again and again. You will be a great wife and an even better mother when the time comes." Courtney said hugging me. "I know you don't know who is waiting for you at the other end of that aisle, but who ever it is, well, they are damn lucky to have someone as wonderful as you. You are the kindest, sweetest, most caring person I have ever met in my life, and if they don't see that then they must be blind.

"And remember that no matter what happens, no matter who you marry, Pansy and I still love you." She said and I erupted into tears.

"Oh no, no, no, this is not allowed!" The make-up artist said pulling us apart. "You have five minutes until you walk down that aisle, and I will be dammed if your make-up is ruined!" She fixed it up quickly and I dried my tears.

"Okay, time for the final check-list; something old?" Pansy asked.

"Bracelet was my great-grandmothers."

"Something new?"

"Dress,"

"Something borrowed?"

"The shoes are Courtney's,"

"And something blue?" Pansy finished.

"Oh no, I don't have anything blue!" I cried.

"Oh yes you do missy! You haven't put on your garter yet!" Courtney smiled, the lacy circle of fabric around her fingers. She threw it to me and I quickly put it on, breathing deeply.

"Okay, I think I am ready," I said.

"Good, because it is time." Father said entering the room. I took his arm and walked out of the room, holding my bouquet of lilies. Karen, my younger cousin and the flower girl started the march, slowly walking down the aisle and throwing down flower petals. Five friends of mine then walked down, arms linked with an usher assigned to them. Next was Courtney, my maid of honor, walking with Blaise. I frowned at this because if Blaise was the best man, that meant he was friends with my husband.

All too soon it was my turn to walk down the aisle. The music started and people rose respectfully, as my father started to walk. He partially dragged me, but once we started going I was able to walk on my own. I kept my eyes down as instructed, dying to see who I was marrying, but somehow managed to fight the urge.

"Who gives this bride away?" The priest asked.

"I do, her father." My father said, kissing me lightly on the cheek and taking his seat in the front row. Finally I looked up to see who I was marrying; I could not believe it. I was marrying him! He looked handsome, his hair slicked back, but still looked natural and his eyes showed the same shock mine were.

"The rings," The priest called after the majority of the ceremony was over. The ring bearer, a small boy I did not know stepped forward, holding a small pillow with two rings on it. The priest picked them both up and handed the smaller to him.

"Repeat after me. 'I Draco Lucius Malfoy,'"

"I Draco Lucius Malfoy," He repeated.

"'Take you Rose Merope Riddle to be my wife,'"

"Take you Rose Merope Riddle to be my wife,"

"'To have and to hold from this day forward,'"

"To have and to hold from this day forward," Draco repeated looking deep into my eyes.

"'For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer,'"

"For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer," He said flawlessly.

"'In sickness and in health,'"

"In sickness and in health,"

"'To love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.'"

"To love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." He hesitated slightly when it came to, 'until death do us part' but it was understandable, and slid the ring onto my finger.

"Rose, now you repeat after me." The priest said handing me Draco's ring. "'I Rose Merope Riddle take you Draco Lucius Malfoy to be my husband,'"

"I Rose Merope Riddle take you Draco Lucius Malfoy to be my husband,"

"'To have and to hold from this day forward,'"

"To have and to hold from this day forward," I repeated.

"'For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer,'"

"For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer,"

"'In sickness and in health,'"

"In sickness and in health,"

"'To love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.'"

"To," I hesitated. "To love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." I finished and slid the ring onto his finger completing the act.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife; you may now kiss the bride." The priest beamed.

Draco fingered the veil slightly before throwing it over my head and kissing me sweetly on the mouth to tremendous applause.

We parted, joined hands and left the church, only I soon discovered it was not a church, but a manor.

"Draco, where are we?" I asked.

"My manor," He answered staring at me.

"What, did my make-up smear?" I asked wiping beneath my eyes to rid them of any stray eye liner.

"No, it is just I never dreamed I would marry you; I thought I was marrying some old hag or something." He explained kissing me once again. This caught me off guard, because I thought the only reason he kissed me before was because he had to. Courtney was right, everything would be fine. Draco was a good man and would treat me right no matter what.

***

Someone tapped their spoon against a champagne glass and everyone quieted down as my father stood.

"I wish to thank you all for coming to my daughters wedding and witnessing this great milestone in her life. Now for the toasts; I suppose I will go first since I am already standing. Rose, from the time you were a baby I knew you were special. You grew very quickly and when I was no longer able to care for you I left you with the Zambini family and you have grown into this beautiful young lady before me. I know your life will be good with young Draco, and I wish you two all the happiness in the world." He finished and everyone drank.

I did not know that my father was capable of such emotion but he always managed to surprise me.

"So I guess I am next," Courtney stood up. "For those of you who don't know me I am Courtney, one of Rose's best friends. We've been through a lot over our years of friendship, and boys are no exception." She read off her napkin. "I have in my hand a letter that Rose sent me last summer which I think is important that I share with everyone. 'Dear Court, I miss you terribly, because even though we talk all the time it isn't the same as you being right here. Today I talked to Robby again, and he kissed me! I cannot believe it; I think he's the one, Court. I think I am in love with him and I am going to marry him one day. Anyway, how are you? Write back soon! Love you lots, Rose.' So Draco, I am sorry to inform you that you will always have a second place in Rose's heart behind Robby. To the bride and groom!" She smiled and laughed, sitting back down.

"I am so sorry, Draco. I cannot believe she read that; oh she is so dead at her wedding!" I cried.

"It's fine, I understand. You had a school-girl crush on 'Robby'." He smiled and I nodded.

"So my turn?" Blaise asked standing up. "I am not very good at speeches so I apologize in advance. Uh, Draco is my best mate and Rose is my adoptive sister. I've watched Rose go through some rough patches, but she has always made it through with some help from either me or her friends.

"But now its time we pass on the torch to Draco, her new husband. Good luck, dude!"


	6. Chapter 6

The wedding reception lasted for three hours and ended as Draco and I left for our honeymoon; my fathers wedding present to us. We used floo powder to get to the hotel in Rome, checked in and went up to our room.

"This resort is so beautiful!" I exclaimed as we walked into the honeymoon suite. "Oh, Draco look at this room, it's so pretty!" My eyes could not settle on any single thing and I doubted I would be able to sleep tonight because of the excitement pulsing through my body.

"Yeah, it is nice," He said his voice lacking the enthusiasm.

"You hate it don't you?" I asked, all the cheer gone from my voice as I turned to face him.

"No, I do not hate it," He stepped closer to me. "I am in one of the most beautiful cities in the world with my very attractive new wife." He smirked at my blushing cheeks. "Tell me, Rose; are you upset that I am your new husband?" He asked taking a step closer to me.

"No, are you upset that I am your new wife?" I asked.

"Not at all," He closed the gap between us, pushing our lips together urgently. I moved my lips against his, moving backwards towards the large bed in the middle of the room. Draco unzipped my dress and I stepped out of it. We landed on the bed and began re-moving each others clothes, and the remainder of the night was filled with pleasure beyond what I had ever imagined.

***

The next morning I woke and glanced at the clock, which read 12:30. I groaned and shut my eyes once again, rolling over but was stopped by an arm.

"Mmm, Rose," Draco groaned cracking one eye open. "Good-morning Mrs. Malfoy." He mumbled into my hair.

"Actually it is the afternoon Mr. Malfoy," I giggled. "Come on sleepy head, the world says good morning!" I said slipping out of bed and throwing a t-shirt on of Draco's that I grabbed from his unpacked suitcase.

"Draco, come on, we have to unpack today before we do anything else." I said loudly to rouse him from bed. I ran around the room unpacking my own bag, putting clothes in the dresser and wardrobe and my personal items in the bathroom or the appropriate place.

"Where are my clothes?" Draco asked finally out of bed. I looked over to see him looking in each drawer.

"They are still in your suitcase," I replied grabbing clothes and walking to the bathroom. "I will be back in about twenty minutes; I need to shower." I explained and walked into the bathroom with the necessities.

I had just finished washing my hair when Draco knocked on the door. I knew it was Draco because I doubted he had let anyone into the room since I had left.

"What?" I asked poking my head out of the shower curtain. Draco opened the door and walked in with nothing on.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Yes I mind! Put some damn clothes on! What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked, covering my eyes with my washcloth.

"Why do you mind? It is not like you have not seen any of it before, and I have seen everything you have to offer." He smirked taking a step closer and attempting to pull the shower curtain away but I just gripped it tighter.

"Stop! Why can't you let me shower in peace?" I cried. Draco's eyes flashed and he yanked the curtain as hard as he could making me lose my balance and hit my head on the side of the bathtub.

"Don't ever talk to me like that again," He spat. I could hardly understand him because my head was spinning, stars swirled through my vision and a high pitched buzzing was in my ear. "You will show me respect in the future, Rose. Do you understand that?" I said nothing, just held my pounding. "I said did you understand that?" He yelled.

"Yes," I said weakly, but loud enough so he could hear it.

"Good," he nodded and left, slamming the door making me flinch. I did not get up for several minutes after he left, but when I did I nearly fell again. Once I had steadied myself I grabbed my washcloth and soap and began to scrub until my skin turned pink but no matter how much or how hard I scrubbed the hurt was still with me.

***

Thirty minutes later I walked out of the bathroom in a pair of denim shorts that ended a few inches above the knee and a brown tank top with a sketching of a sword on the left side. My hair was pushed back with a simple black plastic headband and I threw my dirty clothes into the plastic bag substituting as a hamper.

"Rose," Draco called from behind me. "Can I talk to you?" He asked. I called back a simple yes, but in a few minutes, and finished getting ready for the day.

"What is it that you need?" I asked walking into the small make-shift kitchen. Draco was sitting at the table, a cup of coffee in his hand and reading the daily prophet.

"Rose about what happened in the bathroom," He sighed putting down the newspaper. "I really am sorry. I should not have hurt you; I overreacted."

"It's fine, whatever, I am over it." I replied coldly, my voice stating that I was clearly not over it.

"Damn it, Rose!" He yelled standing up his chair crashing to the ground. "How stupid can you be? You may have been able to get away with this kind of disrespect with your father, but I will not tolerate it! I am a Malfoy, and I will be damned if you ruin my family's reputation!" He fumed, ears turning slightly pink. It was quite a humorous sight, but I did not dare laugh, for I was already quite scared that he would hurt me again. "Show me some respect and act like a pure-blood wife!" Draco yelled, storming out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. I sighed, doubting that we would get much sight-seeing in today.

I looked on the counter where brochures were spread out and I grabbed one, flipping through it. I decided that I would not let Draco's mood ruin my honeymoon so I wrote him a note explaining where I went and that I would be back by five o clock and left it on the bed where he could not miss it. Ten minutes later my purse was filled with money, sunglasses, a room key, map, camera, and an English to Italian dictionary.

My flip-flops smacked the pavement as I walked down the street and hailed a taxi.

"Trevi fountain please," I asked the muggle driver disgustedly. I could not believe that I was accepting muggle help, but I did not know where the fountain was. Ten minutes later we pulled up to it, and I shoved some bills in the driver's hand, making sure to avoid contact. I walked up to the fountain, weaving my way in-between tourists, many of them muggle, but a good number of them were magical.

I rummaged through my purse, finding a few muggle coins and held them tightly in my hand.

_'I wish for…'_

_'I wish for…'_

Smiling to myself, I turned my back to the fountain and threw them over my left shoulder hearing them plop into the water. I then took a few pictures of the fountain, and asked one muggle if they could take a picture of me in front of the fountain. 'I have to stop asking for muggle help', I thought walking away from the fountain.

"So what did you wish for?" A deep voice asked. I turned around quickly seeing a tall handsome boy leaning against a tall building.

"If I told you I would have to kill you," I said, shooting him a smirk which he instantly mirrored back. "I'm Rose." I said holding out my hand.

"Lucian," he shook it. Lucian was tall, around six feet tall, an inch taller than Draco. He was the polar opposite of my husband, tall, dark, and handsome. He was obviously Italian, and not a native because his skin had the same glow as all the other natives and his eyes twinkled in chocolate swirls.

"So what would a beautiful lady such as your self be doing walking around Rome by their-self?" He asked.

"Just looking at the sights," I smiled. "Do you know any good places for breakfast?" I asked suddenly, the rumbling in my stomach no longer able to be subdued.

"Yes," He smiled. "Follow me." He led me through the streets and into a small, cozy restaurant. "This is my family's restaurant, only visible to our kind." He shot me a look as if to say, 'yes I too am a wizard.'

"Our kind?" I asked playing dumb to make sure it was not a coincidence. "What do you mean, Lucian?"

"Wizard kind, my dear Rose." He smiled understanding what I was doing. "And yes, I am a pure-blood as well."

"How do you know that I am pureblooded?" I asked shocked.

"I was at your wedding," He smiled at my blush.

"Oh, I am so sorry. There were just so many people. I did not know more than half of them." I apologized.

"It is understandable."

"Let me make it up to you, come back to the hotel with me; we'll go swimming or something." I proposed.

Lucian smiled nearly blinding me with his white teeth, "Okay, just let me pack a bathing suit."

***

Lucian and I apparated back to the hotel laughing at a story Lucian had told earlier.

"Bull shit!" I exclaimed taking the room key out of my purse.

"No, I'm serious. He ate all six! He was sick for the next three days." Lucian smiled at the memory.

"Ew, that has to be the most disgusting thing I have ever heard!" We walked into the room and the first thing I saw was blond hair; two heads of it to be more precise. Draco was currently involved in a heavy make-out session with a pretty Italian blond.

I turned around quickly but Lucian stopped me. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me in place and cleared his throat. Draco's head turned and the little amount of color there drained.

"Yeah, you screwed up buddy." Lucian spat before dragging me out of the room and back to his family's restaurant.


	7. Chapter 7

"Here is some tea," Lucian handed me a white cup with steam pouring out of the top. "What is that face for?" He asked laughing at my grimace.

"I hate tea!" I mumbled.

"You're British! Aren't you supposed to like tea?" He asked going back into his family's spacious kitchen.

"You should not stereo-type. You're Italian; doesn't that mean you should be in the mafio?" I asked.

Lucian's booming laugh echoed into the sitting room where I was perched on a comfortable leather couch. "That would mean I was a muggle and I am no such thing." He smiled coming back in with out the cup this time. "Well what would you like?" He asked.

"A new life," I muttered hoping he wouldn't hear me.

"Oh sorry, we are fresh out of those." He smirked. "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat or drink? My parents might be insulted if you don't eat anything; we are Italian after all." He smiled.

"Maybe later, but thank you." I said softly.

"So," He started sitting next to me. "What are you going to do?" He asked and I looked at him with a troubled expression on my face.

"Forget about it I guess; there isn't much I can do, is there? He is my husband and he can do what he wants to; I cannot stop him."

"No, you can't, but you can report him." Lucian said aggressively.

"To who? My friends? Oh yeah, great idea Lucian," I yelled sarcastically. "Let's just tell the whole world that I can't keep a guy faithful to me even when I am married to them and I am supposed to be the only woman in their life! I mean, what is the worst that could happen? I could become a mockery and everyone will laugh at me! Or even better yet, I could get sympathy from total strangers who tell me they know what it's like but they don't have a god-damned clue!" I cried.

"Well, wouldn't that be better? Having people's sympathy I mean." Lucian asked carefully.

"No!" I cried, beginning to cry. "Weakness is not allowed! You know who my father is don't you?" I asked and all Lucian did was pull down his left sleeve, revealing the dark mark, my fathers mark tattooed in all of his 'servants' arms. "Exactly! I am a Riddle and a Malfoy for God's sake and I cannot show weakness under any circumstances! I have to hold my head up high and be proud; proud of my heritage and proud of my husband for everything he accomplishes."

"Rose," Lucian wrapped his arm around me. "It isn't like that. I mean sure, you have a more restricted life now because you are married. But you also lead a more blessed life. You will have a beautiful house for you, and Draco, and your children. Anything you want or need is at your fingertips with the snap of your fingers. You are one of the most well-respected women in the wizarding world. You are smart and beautiful, and Draco is an incredibly lucky man. He will see it one day; just give him time. From what I understand he is quite the lady's man and it's a hard adjustment, going from having as many women as you would like and then being tied down to one.

"Draco didn't know he was getting married to you either, Rose. It came as a shock to him; he thought you were marrying an older guy and that his time would not come until he graduated Hogwarts.

"Give the guy a break, Rose. It's hard for him too." Lucian gave me one last squeeze before letting me go and standing up. "I think it's about time for you to head back." Lucian said straightening his back and holding out a hand for me.

"Oh Lucian, can't I stay a bit longer? Please I don't think I am ready to go back." I pleaded.

"Rose, you have to face him sooner or later."

"I would rather later than sooner."

"Rose, the longer that you wait the worse it will be. If you really want me to, I will stay with you, but you are talking to him." I hesitated, but nodded in the end. Lucian smiled reassuringly to me and grabbed my hand, lifting me from the couch and apperating us to the hotel room.

I took a few deep breaths before sliding the key into the slot and walking into the room, looking back to make sure Lucian was still with me.

"Go ahead," He mouthed to me. I smiled nodded and walked into the sitting room area where I had seen Draco and the girl earlier, but he was no longer there. I went into the bedroom where his bag was still unpacked and heard the shower going in the bathroom.

"He's taking a shower." I said walking back out to inform Lucian who was eating an apple from the fruit bowl on the island countertop.

"So go in there anyway. You two are married aren't you?" He smirked taking another bite.

"You are so lucky you are so good-looking otherwise I would smack that smirk off your face." I threatened.

"Oh why thank you. I think I'm pretty damn sexy myself." He smirked and I laughed lightly.

"Rose?" Draco called from the bathroom. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Draco. I am here." Five minutes he came out with a pair of Bermuda shorts and a black colored top on.

"Who the hell is this, Rose? Your cheating on me too, huh, you little slut?" He yelled upon seeing Lucian.

"No! Unlike some people I do not cheat! I am one-hundred percent faithful!" I yelled back at him.

"Rose, I am going to go. Make sure you sort things out, okay? I will owl you later." Lucian said to me before he turned on the spot and disapperated with a loud _pop!_

"Well if he isn't your lover then why the hell where you with him?" Draco demanded taking a step closer to me.

"I met him at the Trevi Fountain earlier and brought him back here to meet you. When I saw that," My voice broke. "He took me to his family's restaurant. If it wasn't for him I do not know if I would have come back here." I admitted looking up at Draco who was leaning against the countertop coolly.

"Well?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to say anything?" I asked loosing my calm and sad demeanor from before.

"What is there to say? You overreacted, Rose."

"I overreacted? You haven't seen me overreact yet! You were cheating on me with someone I don't even know! I mean, seriously, if you are going to cheat on me at least do it when we get home and not on my honeymoon! This is supposed to be the most memorable vacation a girl takes in her life, and so far it has been for all the wrong reasons!"

"Are you finished?" He asked bored.

"No I'm not finished! I've just begun! Tell me Malfoy, what's your excuse? She was choking and you were giving her mouth-to-mouth? Or did she just go through a break up and you just _had_ to console her?" I spat.

"There isn't an excuse, Rose; I cheated on you. We are a pure-blooded couple; this is what makes us."

"Infidelity?"

"Yes. Do you really think my parents stay faithful to each other?" He asked seeming to mock me.

"I do not care what your parents do! Their marriage is their business. Why do I have to have a stereo-typical pureblooded marriage? Why can't I have a stereo-typical mud-blood marriage? You know the kind where there are only two people involved and they stay faithful to each other forever."

"Because you aren't a mud blood; you're a pure-blood." Draco said harshly. "Now do you want to know the truth or would you rather me lie to you?" He asked referring to the girl.

"The truth." I said.

"Are you sure?" He smirked at my hesitation and his smirk grew when I nodded.

"Okay then, Joy and I have been seeing each other for about three years. We first met when we were partners together in Defense against the Dark Arts in third year. We basically shag-buddies and when you wouldn't give me any this morning I called her up and invited her to get a little tour of the honey-moon suite." He smirked.

"Joy from Slytherin? She was at the wedding?"

"The very same." I did not reply but turned around and hurried out of the room and slamming the door shut behind me. I ran down the street and took several turns until I realized that I did not know where I was. I stopped and slid down the brick wall and cried. I cried for myself, I cried because I was lost, I cried because I was stuck in a marriage with a man who would not stay faithful to me, and I cried for my future children who would grow up without values and the same as Draco; cold and heartless. _Boom!_ I jumped as a rumble of thunder echoed overhead and I sobbed harder. It wasn't that I was afraid of thunder storms, I actually loved them, but I did not want to be soaked or struck my lightening. I stood and wandered through the empty streets trying to find my way back to the hotel, but only getting myself more and more lost.

I had just about given up when I saw a familiar sight; the Trevi fountain. I walked towards it, getting a much better look at the piece of artwork without the many tourists shoving into my back. I felt looked on the ground and faintly smiled when I saw a small copper muggle coin laying there. I picked it up and turned my back to the fountain once again and closed my eyes, throwing the coin behind me.

_'I wish everything would become right again.'_

"Rose! Rose what the hell are you doing?" Someone yelled. I opened my eyes and saw Lucian running towards me, making small tidal waves from the pools of water he was running in.

"We got in a fight," I said softly.

"Rose you are going to get sick or hit by lightening!" Lucian yelled over the wind. "Good. Draco doesn't need me; no one needs me." I said sadly moving back.

"Rose don't be stupid. Come on I'll take you back." He said reaching out to me.

"No, leave me alone, Lucian! I don't want to go back there ever again. He doesn't want to give me a chance so why should I give him one?" I asked. Lucian didn't reply but grabbed me around the waist and turned quickly, appereating to the hotel room.

"I have been here _way_ too many times lately." He mumbled and knocked on the door. Draco opened it a few moments later and raised his eyebrow at the sight before him.

"Here," Lucian threw me into Draco's arms. "I believe this belongs to you. I found her at the Trevi Fountain." He said and turned disapperating again.

"Let me down this instant!" I yelled struggling to get out of his arms. Draco replied by tightening his grip on me and continued walking into the bathroom where he turned the water on luke-warm so he did not burn my skin and deposited me in the large, clear shower.

I collapsed on the floor, much like I had against the wall on the streets and did not bother to pick myself back up, sobbing quietly in a weak attempt to salvage my dignity.

"Rose, what's wrong?" He asked, the sincerity in his voice surprising me.

"You wouldn't understand." I sobbed.

"Try me," He said getting into the shower with all of his clothes on.

"It's just that from the time I was a little girl I've dreamed of being married. I always knew it would be arranged and I was fine with that, but I'm not okay with a cheating husband. What happens when we have children? I want my children to grow up with values, not with the mind-set that it's okay to cheat on their spouses because their parents did it! I want someone who will fulfill the vows we took; someone to take care of me in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, all the days of their life."

Draco wrapped his arms around me and I hugged him back tightly. "We will work something out, Rose. I promise." He said kissing me.

I kissed him back in response, almost as if to say, 'Okay, but you better mean it Draco Lucius Malfoy.'


	8. Chapter 8

"Rose, wake up." A male voice said shaking me slightly.

"Hmm, okay. I'm up," I cracked an eye open seeing Draco hovering over me, shirtless. "Don't worry about me. I'm awake." I turned back over, closing my eyes once again.

"Rose wake up! Your father is coming to visit." He said. That got my attention as I sat up in bed quickly, my sleep shirt out of place from me tossing and turning during the night.

"What? Today? Now?" I asked frantically.

"Yes," He rolled his eyes exasperated. "He'll be here in an hour and a half with my parents to check up on us."

"Oh god help us. Okay, I'm going to take a shower; is that okay with you?" I asked looking over at him.

"Well I was going to take one but I know how we could solve this one; we could always shower together." He smirked and leaned over, kissing me.

"Is that all you think about?" I asked in-between kisses.

"No. Sometimes I think about doing it at Hogwarts, sometimes in a pool, and occasionally I think of food." He laughed and I smiled, hitting his arm playfully. I got up, making my way towards the bathroom, but turned around when I realized he was still sitting on the bed.

"Well are you coming?" He did not answer but bounded off the bed, swooping me up in his arms and slammed the door shut.

***

Thirty-five minutes later Draco and I exited the steam-filled bathroom, our skin tinted pink.

"How can you stand the water that hot? We look like lobsters right now." Draco asked as we walked into the kitchen.

"I'm just that damn good," I smiled.

"Hell I'm better."

"You wish!" I kissed him lightly but as I went to pull away he grabbed the back of my neck kissing me long and hard. When we separated I smiled lightly at him asking what he wanted for breakfast.

"You can cook?" He asked shocked.

"Please, Draco, give me some credit. Aunt Sam has been preparing me for married life for years. I'm not the house-elf's at Hogwarts, but I'm good enough for a vacation." I explained. "So what would you like?" I asked.

"Eggs," He said walking over to the 'living room' and turning on the radio. I made a face, but complied, making six scrambled eggs, bacon, biscuits and gravy.

"Hey Draco can you set up five places at the table please?" I asked spinning the gravy with my wand.

"Why do we need five sittings?"

"Your parents and my father are coming. It is only polite that we serve them if we are eating; besides they should be here any minute." I explained. Draco complied and set the table grudgingly as I put all of the food in dishes and set the out on the table, casting a charm over them to keep the food warm. I settled on the couch in between Draco's legs, my body resting on his chest. My eyes drifted shut as I listened to Draco's heartbeat, slow and steady.

I was suddenly awoken by a bright flash and voices murmuring.

"Narcissa, was that really necessary?"

"Yes, they are so adorable together. They must have had a busy night to be falling asleep so easily in the morning."

"What the hell is going on?" Draco said grumpily. I opened my eyes and saw Lucius and Narcissa in comfortable but expensive traveling robes and my father in his normal heavy black robes.

"Dad!" I cried standing up suddenly, the blood rushing to my head making me slightly uneasy on my feet. Draco's warm hand shot up to support me and once I was steady on my feet I walked quickly over to him, giving him a small hug.

"I have missed you dad," I said quietly, and slightly ashamed. Instead of being mad, like I thought he would be he chuckled.

"I have missed you too, dearest daughter." Across the room Draco was having a similar conversation with his parents, Narcissa asking personal questions like how much of the city had we missed and should she prepare a nursery in the new home.

"Why don't you guys come over here, we made breakfast for everyone." I commented showing them the small dining table crammed with food.

"Oh my, who made all of this?" Narcissa asked.

"I made it but Draco gave me the idea." I smiled at him, mentally telling him to go along with it, even though it partly was true. Narcissa nodded in approval and we sat down to eat. Lucius, my father, and I sat at the cramped table. Draco sat next to his father and his mother across from him, and I was in-between Draco and my father.

"So Rose," Narcissa began. "How many children do you think you and my son will have?" She asked.

"In all honesty we have not talked about it yet." I said, my cheeks growing hot.

"Well you certainly must have thought about it dear," My father added.

"No, we have only been here for a few days so we haven't thought about much more than Italy." I explained giving Draco a look that clearly said, 'help me'.

"Mom, Dad, My Lord, we have not yet discussed it. But if it means that much to you we will." Draco said.

"Please excuse me," I said standing up and going into the bathroom. I sighed, head down and leaning on the sink, breathing deeply.

Soft kisses were placed on the nape of my neck. I leaned into the person naturally as two arms wrapped around my waist.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, it just threw me off guard is all. Don't worry about me; I'm fine." I turned around looking into his eyes.

"Well they left about five minutes ago. I'm sorry for the way my mother acted."

"It's fine; I understand."

***

"Hey Dray?"

"Mmmm?" He grunted opening one eye. We were lying in bed, the last time we would because tomorrow our honeymoon would be over. It had been an exhausting day which started early and ended late because of our love-making.

"Do you think we will be like this at Hogwarts where other people can see us?"

"What do you mean?" He asked as my head rose off his bare chest.

"I mean will we still act like a couple in public or just behind closed doors?" I asked.

"Rose, I have a reputation to protect." He said almost sadly after several minutes of deliberation.

"That is what I thought." I jumped out of bed, grabbed my discarded clothes and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut, leaving my husband in our bed by his lone-some.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes I am alive! So sorry about the delay in updating. Things have just been hectic and I've been lazy. So to make up for it I'm going to try and post two chapters tonight! Review pleaseeeee! ******

The next morning the sun shining brightly in my face roused me from my slumber. In an effort to shield my face I turned, trying to burry my face in my covers. Instead I only succeeded in rolling off of the narrow love seat in a pile of blankets and limbs.

Groaning I crawled back onto the couch trying to get comfortable in able to fall back asleep. After five minutes of tossing and turning I gave up. Throwing the covers on the floor I hesitated outside mine and Draco's room. What if he was awake? 'He wouldn't be awake this early', I told myself. 'After all, it is only seven-thirty'. I finally mustered up enough courage finally, and slowly opened the door, smiling at the sight before me despite how much I tired.

Draco was lying, sprawled in the middle of the bed, the sheets tangled in his legs and covering his lower half. I quickly walked to the dresser, pulling out a pair of jeans, underwear, a bra, and a red Bulgaria Quidditch shirt before closing the door to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later I stepped out with my hair in a high ponytail and the loose strands bobby pinned to my head.

"Get up!" I threw my damp towel at Draco who jumped a few inches in fright. He groaned, squinting at the bright light that I had turned on before throwing himself back into the covers and pillows.

"It is too early!" He cried.

"Draco," I sighed. "Please get up. We have to leave soon."

"Leave?" He sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

I tried not to be moved by his adorableness. "Yes. We are going home today, remember? The honeymoon is over, Draco." He groaned rolling over once more. "Draco please get up! I am not in the mood for this!" I yelled, my frustration evident in my voice. Draco sat up slowly glaring at me.

"Do _not _talk to me like that! I am your husband and you will show me respect." He seethed. I froze, realizing that I was trapped. This is exactly what I did not want out of my marriage; a dictatorship. Half-bloods and mudbloods had it so easy I realized, because they could marry for love, not power or money. I no longer had my own identity. I was Draco Malfoy's wife, bound to him by marriage and would soon become nothing more than a trophy wife.

"Of course," My voice went soft. "I am sorry. Would you like anything for breakfast?" I asked lowering my head slightly.

"Rose, what is wrong?" He asked his voice soft too.

"Nothing," I forced a smile. "I'm all good! Are you hungry?" He shook his head and stood, the sheet leaving him naked.

"Rose, I do not want you to fear me," Draco said walking over to me. "I will not hurt you, okay?" I nodded

"Yes, okay." I did not really believe him, knowing what I knew about his family, and yet, a small part of me believed that he could be good. Maybe Draco Malfoy was not completely heartless after all.

"Come here." He said opening his arms. I fell into them as he pulled me deeper into a sense of security that I had not yet discovered if it was false or not.

***

"Draco where will we live? No offense but I do not want to live your parents, especially now that we are married and I know you are best mates with Blaise and everything but he does not need to be around twenty-four-seven if you know what I mean." I asked standing on the porch of the Malfoy Manor where Draco and I had just apparated from Italy.

"I believe that is our wedding present from my parents, darling." He smiled, giving me a chaste kiss on the cheek. I smiled and Draco opened the heavy door, waiting for me to enter before him.

"Oh, you are back!" Narcissa squealed running out of the dining hall and wrapping Draco and I into a tight embrace.

"Dear," Lucius came out as well. "We just saw them last week." He smiled lightly at his wife's antics.

"Yes I know but it is not the same as having them back! Oh I cannot wait to give you your wedding present!" Narcissa exclaimed letting us go.

"Father," Draco nodded, shaking the man's hand in greeting. "We are very tired so if you would not mind presenting the present so we can catch up on sleep; the time difference will take some getting used to."

"Of course," Lucius said coolly. "As you know Draco there is a second mansion located on the opposite end of our property. Your mother and I wish to give it to you. It has already been fully furnished for the two of you." He explained.

"Oh thank you so much!" I cried, hugging Narcissa tightly in thanks. "I cannot wait to see it."

"Well then come my darling," Draco took my hand. "Thank you mother and father; we will see you soon." With that he turned on the spot, disapperating to our new home.

***

"Draco, our Hogwarts letters have arrived!" I shouted up the stairs where he was sitting in a room reading _The Daily Prophet_.

"Good, it is about time. Did they send our O.W.L. results as well?" He asked, standing as I entered the room.

"Yeah." I opened his as we both stared at the parchment.

**ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESUTLS**

_Pass GradesFail Grades_

Outstanding (O) Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

_Draco Lucius Malfoy has achieved:_

AstronomyA

Care of Magical Creatures P

Charms E

Defense Against the Dark ArtsE

**ArithmancyE**

HerbologyE

History of MagicP

PotionsO

TransfigurationA

"Oh Draco, that's so good!" I cried kissing him lightly.

"If you say so. What did you get?" He asked coolly.

**ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESUTLS**

_Pass GradesFail Grades_

Outstanding (O) Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

_Rose Mereope Riddle has achieved:_

AstronomyA

Care of Magical Creatures E

Charms E

Defense Against the Dark ArtsO

**ArithmancyP**

HerbologyP

History of MagicD

PotionsO

TransfigurationE

"You did better than I did," Draco sulked.

"No, I have two poors and a dreadful! You don't have that many failing grades." I explained.

"Yes but you have two out standings!" Draco yelled.

"Why is it such a big deal? Why can't we just be happy that both of us passed?" I asked rubbing my eyes tiredly. Draco did not reply. Instead he left the room in a huff, leaving me with our book lists in hand.

***

"Tonight we will induct two new members to our organization." My father hissed as he circled the oval shape of black robes and white masks. "Draco, Rose, come forward." Draco and I left our spaces in-between our parents and moved to the center where I fiddled with my robes out of my nervousness. Draco clasped my hand tightly through our black robes, squeezing it in comfort.

"Tonight you two will join the ranks of your fathers and join in our quest to cleanse this earth of all muggle and muggle-born filth. Do you swear to defend your fellow death-eaters in all missions and terminate any and all filth you can?"

"I do," We said together. It was a second marriage, only this one would be much more demanding and violent.

"Do you promise to be faithful to the death eaters and to me as you have promised to be faithful to each other?"

"We do."

"Put out your left forearms." We did as told, me a little more hesitant. My father pressed the tip of his white bone wand to my arm, muttering a series of incantations. I tried to not cry out, tried not to show weakness, but let out a small whimper despite my best efforts. Pain like I had never experienced soared through my arm, racking it until it went numb.

"Congratulations, daughter, you are now a full Death-Eater." He said, stepping away. I looked down at my arm where the skull and snake were intertwined on my now red arm.

"Thank you, My Lord." I said bowing to him. He repeated the same process to Draco whose only sign of pain was a flicker in his face and a new glimmer in his eye.

"My new son, you are now a part of the Death Eater family, congratulations." He said stepping from Draco.

"Thank you, My Lord." Draco bowed low as well.

"Return to your positions." We nodded and walked back to our empty space.

"Congratulate your new family members. I trust you will mentor them as they assume missions and roles in our group." My father said before apperating out of the room.

Suddenly Death Eaters were on all sides of me and Draco, congratulating us, offering their services, and firing question after question. I merely nodded and smiled, hoping it would satisfy the other Death-Eaters.

"I am sorry, but we must go school shopping tomorrow so it is best that we go home and turn in early; thank you everyone." Draco announced loudly, grabbing my hand and dissapperating to our house before anyone could protest.

"How do you feel?" He asked kissing me lightly once we were standing in the entrance hall.

"It hurts a little, but I think I know something that could fix that." I smiled coyly at him before turning and running up the stairs, him only a step or two behind me.


	10. Chapter 10

"Draco…Draco…Draco…_Draco Lucius wake up this instant!_" A loud voice rang through the bedroom, causing Draco to rise suddenly, waking me as well.

"What is it?" I asked sitting up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Oh my god!" I yelled looking at the fireplace where Narcissa's face was flickering among the flames. I grabbed the sheet, holding up to my bare chest, blushing profusely.

"What is it, mother?" Draco asked, grumpy from being woken up.

"Well, uh, sorry to bother you, but you need to go school shopping and I am escorting you two." Narcissa explained the awkwardness aparanant in her voice.

"Mother, we are not twelve anymore. In fact you did not accompany me when I _was_ twelve! Besides we are married; we are perfectly able in watching after ourselves." Draco protested.

"I know that dear, but what with the Dark Lord being at large, people already suspect us of being involved-"

"Maybe because we _are_ involved." Draco interrupted.

"Don't get fresh, Draco. Anyway, if I let you wander by yourself people will be sure to suspect even more."

"Draco, just humor your mother, _please_," I begged. "I want some more sleep before we head out and this is getting a bit too awkward."

"Fine," He huffed.

"Great!" Narcissa smiled. "I will expect you at our house around noon." With that she disappeared from the fireplace, leaving Draco and I to ourselves once more.

***

"I need new dress robes, mother. Mine have gotten much too short in the arms." Draco explained as we walked through the nearly deserted streets of Diagon Alley.

"Alright, let's head to Madam Malkin's." She sighed. We entered the store, the door on the bell dinging cheerfully signally our entrance.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Madam Malkin herself asked from behind the counter.

"I need new dress robes." Draco snapped, still bitter about the fact that his mother was accompanying him on his shopping trip.

"Any specific color?"

"Yes, green." Madam Malkin led Draco to the stool, surrounded by mirrors and began holding up different shades of fabric as I drifted over towards the dresses filling the racks.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I want to apologize for this morning."

"Oh no dear. It was entirely my fault. I should have given you two some warning." She smiled slightly. "So I guess things are going well?"

I blushed slightly, "Yes, you did a good job at raising your son," We looked over to where he was fighting with Madam Malkin about the color and price of the fabric, chuckling. "Well, at least when he is only with one person."

"Rose, I know I cannot replace your mother and that you see Samantha as a mother figure, but if you ever need someone to talk too, some estrogen and get a break from my son you can stop by the mansion anytime." Narcissa offered with a small smile.

"Thank you. I appreciate the offer." I smiled back and we walked over to Draco who resumed the argument with his mother about her accompanying us shopping.

"I mean honestly I am not a child, in case you haven't noticed, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping _alone_."

"Now, dear," Madam Malkin clucked, ignoring the bell dinging. "Your mother's quite right, none of us is supposed to go wandering around on our own anymore, it's nothing to do with being a child-"

"Watch where you're sticking that pin, will you!" Draco yelled as Madam Malkin came dangerously close to revealing his new Dark Mark. He walked to the mirrors, looking at the robes which brought out his pale skin beautifully before speaking once more. "If you're wondering what the smell is, Mother, a Mudblood just walked in," He said. I turned, looking at who had entered and my eyes narrowed, just like my husbands'. Standing near the counter was Harry Potter, Ron Wesley, and Hermione Granger.

"I don't think there's any need for language like that!" Madam Malkin scolded. "And I don't want wands drawn in my shop either!" She glanced at Ron and Harry who had drawn their wands before shooting me a look as well. I was prepared to defend myself and my husband no matter the cost, especially if it was against those traitors.

"Yeah, like you'd dare do magic out of school," Draco sneered, his frustrations coming out. "Who blacked your eye, Granger? I want to send them flowers." I smirked at the insult.

"That's quite enough! Madam – please-!" She looked to Narcissa for support.

"Put those away. If you attack my son again, I shall ensure that it is the last thing you ever do." She glared at Potter and Wesley.

"Really?" Potter glared taking a challenging step forward. "Going to get a few Death Eater pals to do us in are you?"

"Really, you shouldn't accuse – dangerous thing to say – wands away please!" Madam Malkin cried.

"Even if we were Death Eaters we wouldn't need their help you stupid boy." I sneered taking a step forward as well. "Just because Dumbledore favors you does not mean you are invincible; remember that."

"Just remember that Dumbledore won't always be there to protect you, Harry Potter." Narcissa said.

"Wow…look at that…he's not here now! So why not have a go? They might be able to find you a double cell in Azkaban with your loser of a husband!'

Draco tried to move forward as well, but tripped on the long robe causing Wesley to laugh loudly. "Don't you ever speak to my mother that way, Potter!"

"It's alright Draco. I expect Potter will be reunited with Sirius before I am with Lucius." She said, not blinking an eye at the fact that her husband was recently jailed.

Madam Malkin hesitated before moving back to Draco. "I think this left sleeve could come up a bit more, dear, let me just-"

"Ouch! Watch where you put your pins woman! Mother I don't think I want these anymore." Draco pulled the robes over his head and threw them onto the floor.

"You're right Draco. Now I know the kind of scum that shops here…We'll do better at Twilfitt and Tatting's." The three of us left, shooting the Golden Trio glares all the way.

***

"Draco, if your mother catches us we'll be in so much trouble!" I cried as he turned to me. "It's kind of exciting isn't it?" He smirked pulling me closer.

"I knew there was a reason I married you." He kissed me deeply.

"You married me because you were forced to." I smiled breaking off from the kiss.

"Mmmm, true." He mumbled, kissing me once more before we continued on our trip to Knockturn Alley. We walked into Borgin and Burkes, a dark arts shop filled with dangerous and gruesome items.

"What I need to know is do you know how to fix it!" Draco asked frustrated, as the man would not tell him the information he needed to know.

"Possibly. I'll need to see it, though. Why don't' you bring it into the shop?" He asked hesitantly.

"It needs to stay where it is." I explained. "Just tell us how to do it."

"Without seeing it, it will be very difficult. Perhaps impossible. I cannot guarantee anything."

"No, well perhaps this will make you more confident." Draco revealed his new Mark, smirking at the mans look of fear.

"Tell anyone and you'll regret it. I'm good friends with Greyback; just had tea with him last week." I threatened.

"He'll be stopping by once in a while to make sure you are giving the problem your full attention.

"There will be no need-"

"I'll decide that! And make sure you keep that one safe; I'll need it later." Draco interrupted.

"Perhaps you would like to take it now?" Borgin suggested.

"Of course not you stupid man! How would I look carrying that down the street? Just don't sell it."

"Of course not…sir." Draco and Borgin finished their business transaction then we left, leaving the creepy man to his store.

"Draco what was that all about?" I asked, completely in the dark.

"Nothing, love. Just a favor your father called in." He replied, kissing me once more, and then taking my hand led me back to Diagon Alley where we met up with his frantic mother and went home.


	11. Chapter 11

Draco and I sat in the library that evening, me reading a book leaning against him, and him staring blankly into the fire. I looked up from my novel and glanced in his eyes which were filled with many different things I couldn't sort out.

"Alright, what is wrong with you?" I asked shutting my book and putting it on the coffee table.

"What do you mean?" He looked down at me.

"You seem so out of it," I twisted around so I was facing him. "Are you alright?" I asked placing a worried hand on his forehead.

"Love I am not sick, just preoccupied."

"What if I said I can get you a little more preoccupied, and that you may enjoy it a bit more?" I asked straddling his waist.

"I would say that is one hell of an offer," He smirked, placing his hands on my hips and kissing me deeply.

Two weeks later and we were back on the Hogwarts Express. I really could not believe how fast the summer had gone by and all the things that had happened. According to Blaise Aunt Sam and Richard 'broke it off' while I was away on my honeymoon, and I gave up the money without much of a fight, betting him that by the time the summer was over, give or take a week she would have a new beau.

"I will be back babe; I have to go the prefect's compartment for some dumb thing." I nodded, kissing him quickly as he and Pansy exited the compartment leaving me with Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"So am I going to be an Uncle anytime soon?" Blaise teased and I rolled by eyes, taking a bite from a liquorish wand.

"Yeah right. I don't want a baby right now. Maybe when Draco and I get out of school we'll have one. We haven't really discussed it." I explained. "Hey guys," I said to Crabbe and Goyle. "You want the rest of this?" They nodded and I threw it to them.

"You do realize half the reason for this marriage was to have an heir incase your father dies, right?" Blaise asked carefully.

"Yes I know. But that does not mean I have to have a baby within the first few months of marriage. I mean, forget the fact that I don't know a single thing about being a mother; Draco and I are not ready. We are still figuring things out for ourselves and the stress of a baby just," I searched for the right word. "Just, no. It wouldn't work right now." Blaise nodded thoughtfully.

"Okay but still, there will be a baby?"

"Eventually. We have not really talked about it. I don't even know if he wants one. I know I do, but I'm scared. What if I'm a bad mother?" I asked.

"That's impossible. I've seen you with little kids. Besides, its like, programmed in your brain or something, to love a kid. You just know what to do. And you won't be alone. You'll have me, and Pansy, and mom, and your dad, and Draco, and Draco's parents."

"Alright I get it!" I laughed cutting him off.

"What do you reckon was up with the sorting hat's song?" Pansy asked as we prepared for bed in the dorms that night.

"I dunno, I never understand what the damn hat is trying to say. I stopped trying after second year. I mean, why can't the stupid thing just say what it means without any cryptic message?"

"Cause it's a hat. It has to come up with some way to amuse itself!" The two of us giggled, climbing into bed and shutting the lights off, falling into a deep sleep thanks to the Hogwarts beds.

The next morning, Snape walked up and down the table handing out schedules. Taking mine in hand I groaned at the workload ahead of me.

**Block One : Double Potions with Gryffindor**

**Block Two : History of Magic with Hufflepuff**

**Block Three : Transfiguration with Gryffindor**

**Block Four : Free**

**Block Five : ****Arithmancy**** with Ravenclaw**

**Block Six : Lunch**

**Block Seven : Charms with Ravenclaw**

**Block Eight : Defense Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindor**

"Why do they insist on putting us with the Gryffindorks every year for the majority of classes?" I complained comparing my schedule with Pansy's.

"I dunno," She spoke through a mouth-full of French toast, "Maybe they think we'll 'settle our differences and be best friends'." She used finger quotes laughing.

"Yes, that is going to happen. Right after I pass Arithmancy." I said sarcastically. "Oh well, I guess we will just have to deal. I'll have Draco talk with Dumbledore later; he is a prefect so his opinion should count for something." Pansy nodded in agreement.

"Rose, Pansy, we should get going if we want good seats in potions." Draco leaned over, kissing my cheek quickly. Pansy and I nodded, grabbing a slice of toast each and walking towards the dungeons.

"Are you two joining the Death Eaters when you graduate or do you think you will be some of the lucky few to join the Dark Lords ranks' before graduation?" Pansy asked in a hushed voice so as to not be overheard.

"He does not want underage wizards, only those of age," I explained just as quietly, squeezing Draco's hand. I would become a Death Eater over Christmas break despite my age, and Draco right after me.

"Well I heard-"

"Pansy," Draco interrupted. "You should trust Roses judgment. I mean He is her father after all. I think she would know best." I gave him a thankful smile as we approached the small queue in front of the door.

"I thought I smelt something foul down here, darling. I told you it wasn't potion ingredients gone bad. Next time you should just take my word that it's a mudblood."

The three Gryffindors, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger spun around glaring at the three of us.

"Oh dear. I guess I lost that bet," I smirked. Before anyone could make another move the heavy door slammed open, echoing throughout the hall.

"In," Professor Snape snapped the single word, turning back around, this cloak swishing after him. Draco, Pansy and I followed, taking a table near the back on the Slytherin side of the room and chatting before class.

"Quiet," Snape drawled once the bell rang. "This year you will see that some of you whom are more _incompetent_," He looked at Harry Potter. "Will soon find that you will not be passing potions. This year you will be taking you N.E.W.T.S. I will not accept anything lower than an Outstanding if you wish to continue your potions career." I soon found myself zoning out and doodling on the corner of my parchment, until the bell rang loudly waking me from my stupor.


	12. Chapter 12

The days seemed to pass at warp speed, like we were traveling through a port-key. Soon the leaves were turning red, orange, and yellow, the nights turned cold, and the students were rushing to spend the last warmer days outside before the first snow fell.

One Thursday afternoon, Draco and I sat under our favorite Maple tree, my head in his lap and doing a charms worksheet due the next day as he played with strands of my hair. We were stuck in our own world, ignoring the second years trying to push each other in the lake and the fourth-year girls squealing at the Giant Squid.

"Hey love," I looked over my parchment. "What would you do if I pushed those girls in the lake?" I motioned towards the fourth years.

"Kiss you," He smiled. "Hey you!" Draco yelled at the girls. "Pipe down will you? Some of us are trying to study!" He grinned down at me. "I'm ready for my kiss,"

I scoffed, "I never said I'd kiss you!" I giggled, leaning up and pecking him lightly on the lips before being interrupted by Mud-blood.

"Malfoy! That was totally inexcusable! Harassing and threatening students is against school rules! And so is any display of affection other than hugging or holding hands!"

"I never threatened anyone, Mud-blood." Draco said coolly.

"No but _she_ did," Hermione motioned to me. "And my name is _not_ 'Mud-blood', its Her-mi-o-ne." She said, spelling it out.

"Now, Granger, I believe that is degrading to other students by insulting our intelligence; you don't have to spell your name. We aren't all as dumb as weasel over there." I sneered.

"Harassment!" She cried.

"No, just stating a fact," Draco backed me up.

"Geez, Granger, keep you panties on; for all of our sakes." Draco, myself, and a few people around giggled, while she just flushed a bright cherry red.

"Why...I…totally inexcusable…report…McGonagall…" She muttered unable to string together a sentence.

"Yeah, that's right, Granger, go to McGonagall. But you forget that I am a prefect too. I'll get out of it." Then, just to defy her, Draco grabbed my face, forcing it upon his own and kissing me deeply.

"Come on, 'Mione. They deserve each other. Ignore them," I heard one of her pathetic friends say to her, but did not care. Draco had not kissed me like this in what seemed like forever.

"Mmmm, that was a nice change," I whispered so others could not hear us, sitting up and facing him so we were not looking at each other awkwardly. "Have you been okay lately?"

"'Course I have, love. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know," I murmured. I saw Draco at meals less and less frequently each week. His skin was becoming paler than I thought possible, and he looked like a raccoon from lack of sleep.

I had been sleeping in his bed lately, but he came to bed after I fell asleep around midnight each night and was gone before I was up at six. This was the first day I had seen him smiling more than three times and outside since three weeks after school started.

"So," I changed the subject. "For Christmas I was thinking that we could go home to our mansion," I loved the sound of that; _our_ mansion. "And maybe catch up on a few _things_," I was not trying to be very subtle about that one. "And then spend Christmas morning with your parents and I can cook for everyone at our house. What do you think?" I asked him.

"I don't want to go home this year." He said simply. "I want to stay at Hogwarts."

"But it's our first Christmas together,"

"No it isn't. We've known each other practically since we have been born."

"Yeah I know that, but our first Christmas as a married couple."

"What is the difference? Who cares?" He asked.

"I care! Dray, come on. I really want this. Think of it as your Christmas present to me." I begged.

"Think of staying at Hogwarts your Christmas present to _me_." He retorted. "What even brought this on?"

"They are passing the list to stay or go home for the Holidays later today. Draco I am not spending Christmas here."

"Well I am not spending Christmas at home, so tough." He glared.

"You would really leave me alone on Christmas?" I asked.

"Well you're leaving on the train, so technically _you're_ leaving _me_." I got up, gathering my books glaring. Why couldn't we ever get along?


	13. Chapter 13

Later that evening Professor Snape came around the common room with a piece of parchment and quill, "Attention…quiet." He commanded. The conversations putted to a stop and someone dropped a spoon, which clattered noisily and awkwardly on the floor. "If you wish to stay at Hogwarts throughout the winter break sign your name now or you will be on the train home…if you do not wish to stay than leave this vicinity now." Students clambered about to move away from Snape, because most people did not spend their Christmas break at Hogwarts.

I moved away as well, fighting a younger student for my armchair back so I could work on my transfiguration essay and spy on who was signing up to stay. It was a short line, with three kids total. One was a scared looking second year with buck teeth and mousy looking hair. The boy appeared to be sweating in the shadow of his house-mate, a sixth year named Corey.

Corey and I used to date fourth year, before my father was 'resurrected' by Peter, better known as 'Wormtail'. Once my father got a body of his own once again I was forced to give up Corey's boyish good looks for Draco's.

The third person in line to sign up was Draco and upon seeing this my eyes narrowed slightly. As if he could sense my eyes on him Draco looked around until his eyes settled on my frame settled in the chair. I dropped my gaze back to my book, re-reading the same sentence at least five times before it finally sunk into my tired brain. By the time I had looked up Draco was retreating into his dormitory and Professor Snape walking out of the room, folding the roll of parchment as he walked.

I sighed and turned back to my work, but found myself unable to concentrate. I shut my book and bid goodnight to those around me and climbed the winding staircase to the girls' dormitories. I threw my school books onto my bed where they bounced and one fell onto the floor with a loud bang! Looking into the small mirror next to my bed I pulled my hair from its tight bun and ran my fingers through the curls, tugging at some of the knots.

"Rose? Are you okay?" I turned and smiled gently at Pansy who had come to check up on me.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" I asked almost stupidly, praying she wouldn't say something about Draco.

"Well it just seems that you and Draco are distant again. Is everything okay between you two?" She asked gently. "You know you can trust me with anything, right? I mean I am your best friend."

"Yes I know, thank you Pansy. No offense but I do not really feel like getting into it right now, but if I ever need to talk about this, trust me, you will be the first one to know." I smiled reassuringly at her.

"Okay, well if you're sure." She said slowly before backing out of the room. "Oh hey," Pansy stuck her head back into the room. "A bunch of us are crashing at my house on New Year's Eve. It's going to be a party of sorts. You and Draco are more than welcome to come."

"I'll talk to Draco about it. Thanks Pansy."

"Goodnight,"

"'Night, Pansy," With that she shut the door and Pansy's footsteps echoed throughout the stony passageway. I sighed, flopping onto my bed and pushing the books off where they noisily clattered to the floor. Sighing I sat up, observing my nails and began to push back my cuticles. When that was done I pulled the curtains around my bed shut and grabbed a book off of my nightstand and began reading, falling asleep sometime in the process.

***

"Alright I give up," I looked up from my mountain of textbooks and parchment that were currently keeping me company in the library.

"Huh?" I asked.

"What do I have to do?" Draco asked sitting down next to me and taking my hands in his.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about, Draco?" I asked getting frustrated. I had an ancient runes test the next day I was in desperate need to prepare for and he was interrupting a streak of near genius.

"You know, come one, Rose; don't make me say it." He pleaded but my blank look was enough. "Okay, fine. What do I have to do to make you stop ignoring me and avoiding me?" He asked.

"I'm not avoiding you at all, Draco."

"Yes you are!"  
"That was all coincidence. I didn't leave when you came over here did I?" I countered.

"Okay fine I'll give you that one, but what do I have to do to earn your forgiveness?" He asked completely serious.

"Look, Draco. I don't want much. I understand that you are young and so am I. I don't want an 'All-American' husband as they call it in the states. I don't want a two story, two car (whatever that is) garage with a white picket fence, two golden retrievers and two beautiful kids named Johnny and Suzie. I don't need a huge mansion with three dozen guest rooms, eighteen house elves, and all these amenities that I don't even know where to begin.

"All I want from my life is an honest marriage with a man that I love and that is enough. If we live in a cardboard box at least I'll be happy. But right now, you and I are on two _completely_ different wavelengths. I have changed for you, but you have yet to change for me, and that is not how it works. I need you to meet me in the middle, and I need you to understand what I am saying and asking for.

"Trust me I don't expect to get everything, but I _do_ expect you to at least listen to me and-" Draco cut me off by slamming his lips against my own. Our lips moved fiercely against each other, bruising the others' lips. Luckily we were in a remote corner of the library as Draco pinned me against the wall and hitched up my skirt.

***

"You know," I said walking into the Great Hall for a late dinner with Draco, our fingers intertwined. "We can't just have sex every time we get into a fight."

"Why not? It seems to work well. Besides, makeup sex is truly the best kind there is." I shot him a disgusted look. "Oh please, don't tell me that you don't enjoy it more than normal sex!"

"I wasn't aware that you compare sex under different conditions," I blushed lightly.

"I see your face during them…trust me you enjoy the make up sex much more. Your face becomes much more….erotic." He grinned. _Oh boy…what had I gotten myself into?_


	14. Authors Note

Hello everyone! Okay, so I have not stopped writing either of my stories; my computer crashed and I had the next chapter already written and saved on it so right now we are trying to figure out how to get it on my new computer but I think I'm just going to re-write it so it should be up soon. So sorry for the long wait!!!


	15. Chapter 14

_I cannnot believe I am spending Christmas by myself. How pathetic am I? _I could not help but think. Draco had his way and was spending the holidays at Hogwarts by himself, while I was alone in our large mansion.

When I first saw the magnificent structure I thought it was too big for us to live in. now I defiantly know that. My day-to-day activities have consisted of me walking from room to room, discovering new things and rearranging them the way I want them to be. For example, I was currently in the library, re-arranging books into sections that I wanted.

"What ever are you doing, dear?" I jumped a mile high and turned around faster than a bullet. Ten feet away stood Narcissa, smiling wistfully at me as if she knew something I did not.

"Gosh, Mrs. Malfoy. You scared the magic out of me!" I cried clutching my rapidly beating heart. "I am just doing some work...you know keeping myself busy. What can I do for you?" I asked standing and brushing my hands on my sweatpants.

"I just thought I would stop by and see how you were doing. I know how lonely it can get sometimes with it just being you in a large home like this."

I nodded, "Yes. It is definitely...lonely." I sighed. "But that isn't the only reason for your visit is it?"

"You know me too well, dear." She smiled. "Draco asked me to come check on you. He said you haven't been returning his owls, and it is making him quite nervous."

"You can tell that," I searched for the right word. "Gremlin that I am not perfectly alright and that if he wants to see see why or do anything about it he can come check up on me himself!" I cried spitefully.

"Oh Rose," She sat on a small loveseat. "You remind me so much of myself when I was first married. I was not very happy with the arrangement either you see, so I tried to resist it. However we are pure-blood wives. It is our job to make our husband look good and to do as he asks whether we like it or not."

"No offense, Narcissa; but I refuse to be that kind of woman."

Two days later I woke up to the feeling of someone sliding into bed with me. I shot up and starting biting, scratching, spitting, and screaming profanities as loud as I could.

"Babe, babe!"

"Twit, what the hell do you think-"

"It's me, calm-"

"If you knew who my father was he would have your-"

"Rose, it's okay! It's me, Draco!" I paused then.

"Oh,"

"Oh? That is all you have to say after you just mauled me?" He smiled.

"How was I suppose to know it was you? You are supposed to be at Hogwarts! Not here!"

"Well," He smirked at me. "I was told by a little birdie that if I wanted to know how you were doing-and this is a direct quote here- to 'come check up on her myself'. So that's what I'm doing!"

"You little Gremlin! Do you honestly think I am going to just crawl back into your arms and forgive you for leaving me alone on Christmas?" He frowned. "And don't you dare say that I was the one who left you because you just had to stay at Hogwarts this year. And right now I don't even want to see you, so you can just leave!" I pointed at the door.

"Rose," He said softly, gently lowering my finger. "I'm back now. I finished my business at Hogwarts. I'm here to spend the holiday with you like you wanted."

"Oh so I am only a second thought to you? I don't matter? Your stupid little thing at Hogwarts matters more than your wife? Nice Draco, really fucking nice!"

"What do you want from me?" He yelled. "I haven't slept in days, I'm cranky and I tried to do what you wanted me to and now I'm getting shit for it? Merlin Rose. What do you want from me?"

"Nothing, Draco. Absolutely nothing," I muttered getting out of bed and heading for the library to pick up where I left off.

Three hours later I re-entered my-_our_ bedroom to put some of my clothes that I had just washed away. There, lying amongst the sheets was Draco. I opened up the closet doors as loud as I could, yet he only stirred a little. Each time I went into the wardrobe I tried to be as loud as I possibly could. I smiled when I heard, "Could you keep it down? This is the first sleep I've had in about three days." He groaned, his voice still slick with sleep.

"And whose fault is that?" I asked sugary sweet and continued being as loud as I could.

_Why am I eating eggs? I hate eggs..._ I wondered to myself as I sat on a couch in the den with a plate of scrambled eggs and toast along with the Daily Prophet. I flipped through the news, frowning as I saw two more muggles had disappeared from their homes and rumors were circulating that Dad was using inferni.

"You want to make me some of that?" Draco asked behind me.

"Are you making inferni?" I asked ignoring his first question. His eyes widened in shock.

"What are you talking about, Rose? Where would you get that idea?"

"The _Prophet_ Draco. They said wizards are recognizing inferni. Are you making it? Is that what you had to do at Hogwarts?" I asked upset.

"No, I was not making inferni at Hogwarts. I can't tell you what I was doing, but I can promise you I was not making inferni. I swear it." He nodded solemnly to prove his point.

"Why can't you tell me, Draco? I'm your wife!"

"Your father has forbidden me. I'm sorry babe."

"Whatever," I turned back to my paper and began reading my favorite part; the horoscopes.


	16. Chapter 15

As the months went by I saw less of Draco. When I did see him he looked pale and overtired; his skin stretched over his cheeks. "Pansy," I called out to my friend in a frantic tone.

"Yeah? Are you okay, Rose?" She poked her head in the dorm bathroom, concern etched onto her features.

"Can you get Draco in here, please? Tell him it's an emergency!" My voice cracked in fright. This was not supposed to happen-this could not happen.

"Rose, we have a minor emergency; the stairs turn to a slide when a boy tries to come up them." Pansy called through the door a few minutes later.

"Then tell him to fly through the window! I don't care how he gets in here, but I need him!" I screamed hysterically. Moments later a light knocking came from the door.

"Rose, darling," Draco's voice floated through. "Can I come in?" I choked out a yes. His eyes widened, seeing me sitting on the toilet seat, still in my sleep clothes with red, puffed eyes. "What is wrong, love?"

"Draco, we have a serious problem. I think," I swallowed hard. "I think I'm _pregnant_." His eyes widened. "I've skipped two periods and I don't feel like myself anymore. I am 95% certain. What are we going to do?" I asked desperately.

"Get rid of it," He said monotone. "We cannot have a baby; I won't let you. Things are too dangerous right now."

"Are you suggesting that we abort the baby?" He nodded solemnly. "No! I cannot and will not abort this child!"

"You asked for my help and this is what I am offering, Rose." Draco cried. "I cannot let you do this; if only you understood." He cried, running his hands through my hair. "Things are all going wrong and a baby could not come at a worse time!"

"What is going on, Draco? Are you going to finally tell me, or continue to keep me in the dark?" I asked venom dripping from my voice. "This isn't just about you and I anymore. There is another life that is dependent on us at stake and I will not let you ruin it for my father's stupid _club_."

"I cannot say, darling. I wish I could," he kissed me gently. "You have no idea how much I wish I could tell you."

Another week had passed and I was even more certain that I was pregnant. Soon I would need to seek medical care in order for my baby to be as healthy as possible. I had looked up information in the library during my free periods and learned that regular, but light exercise was good for both baby, and mom.

After another night of reading in the library, I closed the heavy book and placed it back on the shelf, dragging myself back to my dorm. Curfew would be in place in ten minutes, giving me just enough time to get back to the dormitory before being at risk for detention.

A flash of blonde, however, caught my eye. '_What was Draco doing, heading away from the common room at this time_', I wondered. I quickly turned, and followed him through the corridors and stairwells, up to the astronomy tower. Thunder rumbled through the old castle, causing me to shiver as wind rippled through the open tower. There I saw Draco with his wand pointed at an ill-looking Albus Dumbledore.

"-I find it extraordinarily useful." I heard Dumbledore say.

"Draco, what are you doing!" I hissed making my presence known.

"Rose?" He turned around. "What are you doing here? It isn't safe for you here; leave!" Draco insisted. I ignored him however.

"Draco, you are no assassin," Dumbledore said softly.

"How do you know what I am?" He snapped.

"I know you, Dray." I whispered, running my hands over his shoulders. "I know you better than anyone. You _are_ good, regardless of what you, or anyone else may think."

"I've done things that would shock you," He pushed my hands off him and they fell limply at my sides. "Both of you!"

"Like cursing Katie Bell and hoping that in return she'd bear a cursed necklace to me? Like replacing a bottle of mead with one laced with poison? Forgive me, Draco. I cannot feel these actions are so weak that your heart can't really have been in them."

"You cursed Katie Bell?" I whispered softly.

"Shut up, Rose!" Draco hissed, and tears sprung at my eyes. "It's for your father. He trusts me!" He spoke louder. "I was chosen!" Suddenly Draco revealed his Dark Mark and I winced. Yes, I had seen it before, but somehow revealing it to Professor Dumbledore made it seem that much more real, and evil. The surprise was evident on the wise Professors face as he took in the mark.

"And you, Mrs. Malfoy?" He asked me, fear lacing his voice.

"Yes sir," I bowed my head with shame, revealing my mark as well.

"Then I shall make it easy for you," Dumbledore sighed in defeat, opening his arms wide.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco waved his wand quicker than I anticipated. The elders wand flew from his hand as I raced to pick it up.

"Very good, very good." He muttered as the door opened and shut. "You're not alone," Dumbledore realized. "There are others."

"Who else is here, Draco? How did they get in?" I asked, panic now lacing my voice. I feared for my baby.

"The vanishing cabinet in the room of requirement. I've been mending it."

"That's where you've been all year," Realization hit me.

"Let me guess," Dumbledore too sounded enlightened. "It has a sister. A twin."

"In Borgin and Burkes. They form a passage." Draco revealed.

Dumbledore muttered, "Ingenious." It truly was a brilliant plan to infiltrate the castle. "Draco, years ago I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Please let me help."

"I don't want your help!" Draco yelled, tears beginning to peak out of his eyes. "Don't you understand? I have to do this. I have to kill you. Or he's going to kill me," I began to cry too. I loved Draco too much to let him die.

Suddenly footsteps echoed up to us as Death Eaters stormed up the stairs, Bellatrix Lestrange at the front. "Well, look what we have here." She strode over to my husband, whispering in his ear, "Well done, Draco."

Dumbledore simply greeted her, "I think introductions are in order, don't you?"

"Love to, Albus," She simpered back. "But I'm afraid we're on a bit of a tight schedule. Do it," She persuaded Draco.

"Dray you don't have to do this," I whispered in his ear. "I'm his daughter, I can speak with him. We can leave and never look back if that is what you want. We can escape this. You don't have to kill him."

Greyback, the werewolf spoke next. "He doesn't have the stomach, just like his father. Let me finish him in my own way."

"Shut it, you!" I yelled and Greyback sneered.

"Quiet both of you," Bellatrix screamed. "The Dark Lord was clear, the boy is to do it! This is your moment. Do it. Go on, Draco. Now!" Draco was now visibly shaking with anxiety.

"No," I never thought I would be so thankful to hear that voice.


	17. Chapter 16

We all turned around as Professor Snape strode through the entrance way. "Severus. Please." Was all Professor Dumbledore said. Snape took one last look at his old colleague before raising his wand. "Avada Kedavra." Jet green light flew from his wand tip and into Dumbledore's chest. The old professor rose from the astronomy towers floor and his body began the long decent back to ground. Draco and I began to cry, and he wrapped his arms around me, but Snape pushed the two of us down the stairs.

"Yes!" Bellatrix began yelling as she shot the Dark Mark from her wand to hover over the place where Dumbledore's body lay. We strode quickly through the halls, Draco's hand grasped tightly in mine the only reminder that I was truly living right now and this was not some awful nightmare. As we rushed through the Great Hall, Bellatrix jumped on top of the Gryffindor table, smashing goblets and plates, before cursing the large panes of windows to shatter. My hair was pushed back against my face as I felt a few small pieces of glass cut into my face and the smell of smoke fill the air as the floating candles were blown out.

Bellatrix was practically dancing as we rushed from the scene of the crime; how could she be happy? We had just committed murder of an innocent man. But Bellatrix had no heart, I reminded my self. And neither did I, supposedly. "Hargid? Hello?" She sang before bursts of fire jumped from her wand and onto the cute hut that the friendly game-keeper called home.

"Snape! He trusted you!" Potter yelled running after us. The daft boy must want to be killed.

"Go on!" We didn't need telling twice. Draco and I quickly ran as fast as our feet allowed us before we reached the edge of Hogwarts grounds and apparated home.


End file.
